


One for the scrapbook

by thenewradical



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewradical/pseuds/thenewradical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Vanessa's first evil scheme and Dr. Doofenshmirtz is excited, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the scrapbook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mtgat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/gifts).



Vanessa’s first evil scheme was all set to be a success.

Dastardly plan? Check.

Equipped with cutting edge technology? Check.

Attractive yet stealthy clothing? Check.

“Okay Vanessa honey, just one more picture!”

Her evil mentor there to see her off? Unfortunately, check.

Her dad had insisted that she come by his place beforehand to take pictures to memorialize the event. It was like prom but _way_ worse. He had even set up that fake fireplace that he only used for “charming backgrounds.”

“Dad, I’ve told you a million times, I’m on a schedule,” she groaned.

“I know,” he said while snapping one more picture. “I’m just so excited for your first evil scheme!” Vanessa couldn’t help but smile a little. It _was_ pretty exciting, and she knew he had been looking forward to this day ever since she first told him that she was interested in becoming evil (although she didn’t have the heart to tell him that it had less to do with him and more because the good guys only let animals do the exciting work).

“I’ll call you when I’m done and then we can go out and celebrate,” she told him.

“Okay,” her dad said slowly. He checked his watch. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay a little longer? Perry the Platypus said he might come by.”

“Dad! He’s the enemy, remember?”

“Oh, I know, but he’s really almost family now.”

Vanessa just rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

\--

Getting to the lab she was breaking into was easy. Vanessa avoided traffic, didn’t set off any alarms breaking in, and didn’t have to knock out any guards (although she would have been okay with that).

Vanessa was in the process of preparing to scale the building when she heard something in the bushes. “Please don’t let that be what I think it is,” she grumbled.

“Darn it, I always forget to take this lens cap off!”

Vanessa groaned. “Dad!”

Her dad’s head popped out of the bushes. “Act like I’m not here!”

“That would be easier if you weren’t actually here!”

Her dad looked hurt. “I just want to document this! For the scrapbook I’m making!”

Vanessa sighed. “Fine, but stay hidden, okay?” He nodded enthusiastically. Vanessa turned back to the building and shot the grappling hook towards the roof.

As she sailed up the building, she heard the click of a camera. “Ooh, that’s a really good action shot”

Getting into the building was easy, although anything is easy when you have a special blowtorch that not only cuts through glass but vaporizes it. Once she was inside, it was smooth sailing. She had no trouble breaking into the 'secure' lab and grabbed the computer prototype she was looking for. She had decided not to be too ambitious on her first outing. The choice of lab to break into was a little audacious—it was an insanely successful tech company run by an eccentric inventor—but this was one of their smaller facilities with way less security.

Although given how easy this was, Vanessa was already looking forward to working on something harder.

There was one tiny snag. As she was preparing her harness to jump out the window, she heard a rustiling behind her. She turned around and saw someone standing in the doorway, backlit by the light of the hallway. There was something weirdly familiar about the man’s rectangular head, but she shook the feeling.

“No need to call security,” she said lightly. “I was just leaving.”

And with that, she swan-dived out the hole in the window. It really was the perfect first mission.

Well, except that when she was flying down, she was briefly illuminated by a flashbulb.

“Ooh, I think I found this year’s Christmas card picture!"


End file.
